1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin composition that can be used favorably for bonding semiconductor chips and semiconductor elements. More specifically, the invention relates to an epoxy resin composition that exhibits excellent thin-film printability and forms a stable B-stage state, as well as a die attach method that uses the composition and a semiconductor device containing a cured product of the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy resins exhibit excellent adhesiveness and heat resistance and the like, and are therefore used in all manner of applications. In particular, liquid epoxy resins are widely used in the production of electrical and electronic componentry. Examples of methods that may be used for applying a liquid epoxy resin or a composition comprising a liquid epoxy resin as a main ingredient to a component include spin coating, printing and dipping methods. Of these methods, printing enables coating films of all manner of shapes to be formed easily and with good productivity, and is therefore widely used.
One example of a known screen printing composition containing an epoxy resin is an adhesive varnish comprising a polyimide silicone resin (A), an epoxy resin (B), an epoxy resin curing agent (C), an inorganic filler (D) and an organic solvent (E) (see Patent Document 1). Further, a lead frame-affixing composition comprising an epoxy resin, a photopolymerization initiator, a thermoplastic elastomer prepolymer for imparting the B-stage state and the cured state with superior toughness, a filler for improving the thixotropic properties, and a solvent is also known (see Patent Document 2). These compositions are applied to narrow areas such as a lead frame. Moreover, in recent years, there have been strong demands for reductions in the thickness and size of semiconductor packages. Die bonding materials are no exception, and materials having a thickness of 10 μm or less are now being sought.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2005-60417 A
[Patent Document 2] JP 05-226571 A